


Autumn Leaves

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Series: The Great Iruma Miu's Harmless(?) Experiments [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sweet, i don't even know at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: Kaede organizes a trip to the mountains and has a surprise for the newly-wed couple.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

“Saihara-chan, we’re leaving! Come on!” Kokichi yelled as he tugged on Shuichi’s sleeve excitedly. The entire team would be there for today’s celebration and as much as Kokichi didn’t like seeing all of them, he was excited to go see the autumn leaves with Shuichi. The other male sighed but the small smile on his lips betrayed how he truly felt.

“Alright, Ouma-kun, stop tugging at my sleeve,” Shuichi said, gently plucking Kokichi’s hand off of his jacket. He patted the other’s head before grabbing a water bottle and stuffing it into the small backpack he would have to carry. Kokichi had made it clear that if they were going up a mountain than he wasn’t going to contribute to carrying extra weight. It wasn’t like Shuichi was going to let his husband carry it anyhow.

“Why so formal, Shumai?” Kokichi asked, not in the least bothered. He was skipping excitedly around Shuichi and the detective couldn’t help but he was glad that Kokichi was open to the idea of spending time with the group. He knew just how much Kokichi dreaded doing so. 

“I could ask you the same Kimchi,” Shuichi muffled his smile as he gave the top of Kokichi’s head a quick peck. He made sure to grab some of his husband’s most beloved snacks before closing the bag. Shuichi was practically sure that he had everything and honestly, they had to leave now so he didn’t have time to check.

“I’ll drive today!” Kokichi grinned, already heading for the driver’s spot. Shuichi sighed and let the other do as he pleased, he just hoped the purple-haired male wouldn’t kill both of them in the process. 

“Alright, let me just put everything into the trunk,” Shuichi’s fond smile didn’t go unnoticed as he dropped the bags into the trunk and slammed it downwards. He cringed at his own strength, it betrayed his nervousness. Kokichi had a thing for driving above the speed limit but somehow he would always get away without a speeding ticket. Maybe that was just one of Kokichi’s talents.

“Don’t worry Shumai, I’ll go slow today but only for you since you seem so nervous,” Kokichi grinned, Shuichi didn’t feel that much relieved but sat down on the passenger seat anyway.

“Don’t forget that we have to pick up Maki, Kaede, and Kaito,” Shuichi warned as Kokichi put the car in reverse mode. He buckled his seatbelt as quickly as possible and looked out the window.

They ended up going just slightly above the speed limit, a definitive improvement to Kokichi’s usual speed. Once they had picked up at the other three, they started making their way to their destination. It was a relatively remote mountain that was rarely crowded. However, the view from it was breathtaking, it could capture one’s heart at first sight or at least that’s what the pamphlet had said. Almost the entirety of the car ride was silent except for the pop music that was being played. Kaede would occasionally throw a few comments here and there but after a while, she joined Kaito and Maki in Dreamland.

“Kokichi,” the detective said his name furtively but it didn’t escape Kokichi’s keen ears.

“Yes, my dear?” Kokichi was focused on driving and honestly, Shuichi couldn’t help but stare at the shorter male’s profile.

“Are you tired?” Shuichi asked, he had changed his question and didn’t intend to ask his previous one. Kokichi didn’t seem to notice the change and beamed as he heard the concern coming from his beloved Saihara-chan.

“I’m perfectly fine, you should get some sleep too. Detective work must be tiring,” Kokichi answered, voice full of concern and love for the other male.

“Then… I’ll leave you to it, thank you Kokichi,” Shuichi smiled. He wanted to give him a quick peck but doing so could disturb Kokichi’s driving so he refrained from doing so. He looked out of the window, watching as the scenery changed quickly. He felt his eyelids droop and with one last look at Kokichi, he let his tiredness take over. 

It would be another two hours before Kokichi would park the car and wake up everyone by screaming loudly. Shuichi, more or less used to it, woke up relatively normally whereas Kaito was startled awake and let out a scream of terror. The fond look with the little shake of Maki’s head made Kaito sheepish as his hand flew to the back of his head. Everyone got off the car, retrieving their own bags and other belongings before making their way to the main building. It was relatively small compared to the ones usually seen but it was cozy. They heard the others before they saw them, soft giggling and loud voices resonated across the lobby.

“Atua says it is his nap time so he can not confirm your thoughts,” Angie smiled at Gonta. The buff male nodded his head and replied that he hoped Atua would sleep well.

“Himiko! Don’t you just love the mountain? We can spend more time together!” Tenko cheered as the red-haired girl stared at her.

“Climbing mountain sounds tiresome,” Himiko sighed as her head dropped a bit, shifting her witch’s hat. Next to her, there sat Ryoma and Kirumi who were discussing something that looked serious. 

“Shuichi, Kaede, Kaito, Maki and Kokichi, it is a pleasure to see that you have gotten here safely,” Kirumi smiled fondly, there was a glint of something in her eyes. Shuichi didn’t doubt that it was sympathy, Kirumi knew about Kokichi’s driving habits.

“Likewise,” Shuichi answered, returning her smile with his own one. Tsumugi muttered something before excitedly making her way over to the newly arrived.

“Kaede! Thank you for inviting us!” Tsumugi’s eyes shone brightly 

“Everyone! I have gathered you here today t-“ Kaede started but was cut off as the door slammed open.

“Ahahahaha, the party can finally start since I’ve arrived!” Miu laughed as she arrived, a sheepish Rantaro followed behind her. Korekiyo made his entrance, he laughed his signature smile as he stood behind Rantaro. Kiibo finally came in, carrying a few heavy-looking bags. Since he was a robot, it didn’t look like he was straining to carry them. Kokichi sent Miu a sharp glare and then a satisfied smile made its way onto his face when Miu doubles down onto herself.

“Welcome! Welcome! I’m glad everyone is gathered here today, it was hard to fit this trip into everyone’s schedule. First of all, I would like to congratulate Saihara-kun on his newest breakthrough!” Kaede laughed as people cheered. Truly, it hadn’t been easy for everyone who had such different schedules, especially Kirumi who didn’t like to take days off.

“Second of all, I’d like to thank everyone for actually accepting my invitation. I’m really happy that all of you could make it! And finally, I hope you enjoy what we have in store for you,” Kaede grinned as she pulled Miu by her hand, closer to where she was standing.

“Y-yeah! You better like it!” Miu laughed nervously, failing at sounding like normal. She could still feel Kokichi’s judgemental eyes on her.

“You’re so boring Akamatsu-chan!” Kokichi sighed dramatically but after all the time they had spent together, people had started learning when he was lying. Well most of them had.

“You shouldn’t be mean to Kaede!” Gonta said, he panicked, worried about how she would react. Her expression didn’t even change, she kept beaming despite Kokichi’s words and even clapped her hands together.

“You’re so sl-“ Kokichi started but the hand that landed on his shoulder warned him to stop. Kokichi shut up and say back onto the long bench where his friends were and pouted. He didn’t like how friendly everyone was being to each other… it just didn’t feel right but even so, he didn’t hate it. He supposed the friendly atmosphere couldn’t be too bad.

“Now then, onto the main purpose of our trip! Please everyone only grab what you need for it could be tiring carrying more than you need to,” Kaede said as cheerful as ever as she herself did as told.

Once everyone had gotten ready, they all went down and trekked across the shortest path that could bring them to their destination. Despite it being the shortest one, it still took them three hours to get to the top. Halfway through, Himiko had abandoned and Gonta had carried her the rest of the way up. A friendly and light aura had settled itself onto the group and by the time they had made their way up, all of them were relatively tired. Shuichi took out the snacks he had reserved for Kokichi and put them onto the picnic blanket. They could all share, Shuichi knew that despite Kokichi saying he was against giving others his snacks that he was actually very open to it. 

“You still have a long way to go if this tires you out,” Ryoma turned his head a bit but the smile he had on his face contrasted against his words and so did the slight hitches in his voice.

“Hufff… huggff… We made it,” Kaede was still panting as she went to Miu. Already, Kiibo was setting everything up. 

“Is everything in place?” Kaede asked, me watching as Miu nodded. The blond wasn’t daring any better, also panting and trembling slightly.

“I think so,” Miu mumbled, her breathing was slowly stabilizing as she scrutinized her own creation. A portable projection screen was her latest invention. It was easy to set up, one little click of a button and it would prop itself onto whatever surface it was on. It was time to put it to test. She yanked Kiibo behind the others who had all sat down onto the huge picnic blanket and twisted one of his strands of hair. Immediately, Kiibo’s eyes lit up, projecting onto her invention. She let out a cheerful noise as she saw that it worked and quickly told everyone to shut up. She stuck her finger into Kiibo’s ear and pushed a tiny button. 

“Their love story begins like this,” Kiibo started saying in his own voice. It sounded a bit robotic but not that much more than usual.

“Hey, that’s me and Shumai!” Kokichi yelped as his eyes widened at the projection. Their first meeting and other events that highlighted their relationship flashed across the screen, Kiibo narrating most of them. He felt Shuichi’s hand fly up to his mouth covered it.

“Atua says that you look amazing,” Angie giggled as she patted them both.

“Oh! This is the cosplay festival!” Tsumugi exclaimed as she saw both Kokichi and Shuichi in outfits she had made for them. 

“The tennis tournament,” Ryoma mumbled as he looked at the struggling Kokichi on screen. Ryoma has been surprised at the last second when Kokichi’s abilities to play tennis had suddenly shot up. He would never forget the thrill he had gotten from that day.

“My piano concert!” Kaede grinned as she watched the elated expression of onscreen Shuichi. She had always promised to play for him but the only time she had managed to had been around 3 years after her promise. She could see the impressed glint in Kokichi’s eyes even as he complained that Kaede played too well and that it was boring. She thanked him for the compliment and watched as his face flushed.

They watched in amusement as Atua’s church day went past, with Angie grinning while the rest of the group looked uncomfortable. Events after events went by and by the end of it, some people had tears in their eyes and others were:

“Can I get that picture of Himiko on slide 56 printed out?” Tenko asked, eyes shining. Kiibo complied and printed one out from his mouth, handing it to her with care.

“Just how did you manage to remember the slide number?” Himiko asked but didn’t get an answer.

“Look at them,” Kaede squeaked, grabbing Tsumugi’s arm as she pointed at Kokichi and Shuichi.

Shuichi was actually crying, which surprised just about everyone. Kokichi was gently wiping his tears and laughing a bit at him but not in an unkind manner. It was full of love and they also watched as he leaned closer to the detective until they kissed. It was gross as much as it was cute and the group smiled fondly as they watched their friends be all lovey-dovey.

Miu glared at her invention, once again she felt like it had barely done anything but she did suppose that it had done enough. They could go screw for she cared. All in all, she did suppose that experiment B-6 was a hit. Maybe she could even make money out of this one but for now, she had to concentrate on her next project.

“Iruma-san, can you move the button inside my ear?” Kiibo asked.

“No,” she answered and laughed when the robot’s dejected expression came into view.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading. Come see me on the Danganronpa and Your Turn To Die aminos lmao.


End file.
